


Uncovering Desires

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Office Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, can be read as a standalone, unclear relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: Seidou confronts Juuzou about something that's been bothering him.(The continuation to Stitches, can be read as a standalone)





	Uncovering Desires

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation to an earlier work of mine, this can be read without having read that though.
> 
> A TL;DR of "Stitches" for those who just came for the smut: Juuzou stitched up Seidou's hand (to his horror) and then kissed him.

The definition of eternity is an infinite amount of time, a duration of time with no beginning or end. As opposed to this claim, sedou was perfectly aware of how much time had transpired since that event, despite that amount not being as large as it felt like. He could perfectly recite the days and hours that passed by at an aguishly slow pace, not quite desperate enough to start counting minutes but soon he might very well be.

The time itself was not important but he held onto it as if enough of it came to pass the thoughts lingering in the back of his head would cease their persistent but subtle torment.

With a sigh he tipped his head backwards until it hit the sofa, the rest of his body soon to follow. He glanced down at his hand, where red lines still marked it as clearly as they had two days and five hours ago. Seidou hadn't removed the stitches, despite Juuzou having stopped threatening him with sharp instruments already.

He really should,the brunette thought. They kept reminding him that it did in fact happen and wasn’t just a dream conjured up with overactive imagination. Perhaps that’s why he didn’t, but he refused to go there.

However the case, Seidou realized he needed to get a grip. It was already sunday and he had spent the whole weekend moping around and trying not to think about what happened and replaying it in his head in intervals.

Never did he imagine Juuzou would have this effect on him. Then again he never could have fathomed the white haired boy would kiss him like that. He had been sorely mistaken in both cases and was now facing the aftermath.

He sunk deeper into the cushioning, if that was at all possible considering how far the couch had already dropped to accommodate him, and absentmindedly touched his face. The newly acquired patterns marring his skin made the touch feel unfamiliar and reminiscent of the one belonging to a certain stitched up investigator.  
When he realized just how far he had let his thoughts slip Seidou cursed himself. These endless circles made him feel pathetic.  
He couldn’t decide if he feared or anticipated the next time he would see Juuzou and as the weekend came to an anticlimactic end and monday rolled around he remained just as unsure.

Akira had taken one look at im and concluded that he looked absolutely unprofessional, and that whatever was causing this change in behaviour better disappear should he not wish to bring shame upon their occupation. The aforementioned origin of his perplexed feeling was however seemingly oblivious to his inner turmoil, or at the very least the fact that he had provoked it.

There was so many things about Juuzou that Seidou had never noticed before, and that only came to light now as he snuck pensive glances at the younger investigator. The fact that the white mass of hair wasn’t entirely a bird nest, but in fact carefully curved at the tips and possessed a soft texture impossible to achieve if not meticulously taken care of, for example.

Whatever madness had befallen him caused Seidou to enjoy those small quirks that had previously annoyed hi to an unbelievable degree. The way Juuzou would for seemingly no reason snatch pens and other small office supplies from their coworkers desks never did hurt anyone, and they were hardly worth anything to begin with.

Even when a multitude of crumbs abandoned the biscuit, taking with them clumps of frostig and dirtying the table surface and the floor, causing quite the mess for whoever poor bastard was to clean that up he ignored Juuzou as much as his struggling heart could. Akira shot him a confused gaze but turned away with her usual icy expression as soon as she remembered that her coworker’s personal problems were none of her very professional, career driven business.

Obviously, such a state of affairs could not continue forever. As much as Seidou might’ve wished to just forget the whole thing and be able to move on, his mind wouldn’t allow him to and that moment kept reappearing in his thoughts like a broken record.

Seeing as the trusty, albeit oftentimes failed method of ignoring it didn’t make the problem go away Sediou knew what he had to do should he not want his mess to dwindle deeper into depravity. He had to confront the issue and resolve it himself, for the dawning realization that there was no one else who would weighed heavy on his psyche.

Perhaps this was how he found himself alone in a meeting room with Juuzou once again, the scene painstakingly familiar but the reason for it as different as night and day. The white haired troublemaker starred quietly at him, head tilted slightly as he waited for Seidou to say something.

Except that this was about as far as the brunette had thought ahead. He hadn’t considered what to actually say and now he was paying for his poor planning skills as his throat felt dry and the air became thicker. Juuzou looked on annoyed and after a couple seconds pushed himself up from the chair he had been sitting at.  
“I’ll just leave then.” The younger of the two said impatiently, and Seidou’s mind raced trying to invent a way to stop him. He ended up grabbing Juuzou’s wrist and tugging lightly. The red thread that stretched all the way around Juuzou’s arm brushed against the small stitches across his hand, creating friction.

The albino turned back towards Seidou, seeming as surprised as he was that he dared to grab Juuzou. Normally, anyone attempting something of the nature would leave the location in need of medical assistance.

“Eh… I wanted ask you,” Seidou begun somewhat hesitant. Weather that steamed from apprehension to attempt a serious discussion with the eccentric investigator or his own unwillingness to confront the events that transpired and the feelings that had started to thrive he was unsure of himself, but when Juuzou frowned impatiently again he pressed on regardless “about what happened before.”

“The kiss.” Juuzou said, harbouring as much tact as ever.

“Y-yeah! What was that about?” His voice rose as he eagerly jumped at the opportunity to rid himself of the countless thoughts and doubts that had appeared so frequently before him since that day. The response he was given didn’t do much for his peace of mind, however.

“Huh.” The white haired male said, letting his hair tip sideways together with the rest of his head. He looked at Seidou questioningly. As if looking for clarification, he slowly repeated “What… was it about?”

“The reason that you kissed me?” Seidou continued, now sounding much less confident in his words and actions. Previously the feelings keeping him hesitant had been a fear of what Juuzou’s response would be but now it was purely confusion that filled his words “you can’t just do that, that kind of thing without a reason?”

“Oh.” Understanding dawned on Juuzou’s face and he tilted his head further while looking away sideways upwards. It gave the Seidou the impression that his smaller colleague was caught between wanting to roll his eyes and realising that doing such a thing might offend Seidou. Why he would care to avoid it now when he never had seemed to pay it any mind before was beyond the older’s knowledge though.

“I guess I didn’t think that through,” Juuzou admitted, clearly reflecting upon his actions wasn’t something he was used to. This time there was something at the back of his mind that kept insisting that this situation was different and he wasn’t sure what exactly would happen but he got the feeling that if he messed this up it would be something bad “it just kind of seemed like the right thing to do. And you didn’t seem to mind either.”

 

“W-well, I was surprised.” The brunette whipped his head to the side, face reddening as he stared off to the side and let strands of hair obscure his face from his younger coworker’s gaze. Never having been one for personal space Juuzou didn’t leave this time an exception and stepped back into Seidou’s view, insisting “but you didn’t mind.”

When he wasn’t graced with an answer Juuzou continued to lean closer until the two of them were touching noses. Both parties breaths grew heavier as they intermingled and the white haired investigator put his hands on the olders side’s and looked up as if to test the waters. Seidou’s face had grown redder at the oddly intimate touch and he let out a surprised breath when Juuzou licked his lips, their faces almost close enough for Juuzou’s tongue to touch his own lips.

“I didn’t mind.” He agreed breathlessly. Though the next course of action was glaringly obvious to anyone who possessed the smallest scrap of experience with romance- Takizawa included- the moment their ips touched he still found himself stunned.

The sensation was as fantastic as he remembered, if not more so. It sent sparks rushing through his body and caused an pleasant heat to erupt in his chest. Experimentally he tugged at Juuzou’s hair, angling his face to deepen their kiss.

Juuzou could feel his breaths becoming shallower by the second but refused to break contact. He brought his hands up to Seidou’s tie and tugged at it to loosen it. The small piece of fabric came off without issue and sailed through the air to land on the floor. Hurriedly, though not knowing what exactly it was he wanted so badly, Juuzou placed his hands on the older’s shoulders and started to help him shrug it off.

“We can’t… we’re at work!” Seidou protested, breaking their embrace and brushing Juuzou’s advancing hands away.

“Say, Seidou, do you like me?” The man addressed sucked in a breath at the sound of his own name from the white haired boy. It felt more intimate than anything had the right to be, in his very subjective opinion. But when he struggled for a suitable answer his eyes locked with Juuzou’s and he was rendered further speechless. The younger’s hair was messier than ever before and settled around his face in a way that did interesting things to Seidou’s heart. He couldn’t do much more than nod stiffly.

This trend of timid numbness was soon to be broken when Juuzou slipped his suspenders off of his shoulders and let them fall down to the level of his equally colourful pants.

“H-hey! Didn’t I just say-!” The brunette started but was soon interrupted by his younger companion’s unusually serious response.

“There is something I need to show you.” Juuzou explained and looked away. For the first time since getting cornered by Seidou he seemed insecure about his actions. Yet there was a clear resolution in the crimson depths of his eyes. With deliberate movements Juuzou pushed his pants and underwear down enough to give the older investigator a clear view of his lower regions.

“I knew it, I’m gross, huh? You don’t have to… You can leave now if you want to…” Juuzou mumbled when Seidou didn’t say anything. Progressively the words became harder and harder to lay fourth. A clump formed in Juuzou’s throat and the last words came out choked and heavy.

Suddenly, he could feel the older grab pull him closer by his waist and push his lips against Juuzou’s. The friction of Seidou’s clothes against his own barely dressed body caused Juuzou to moan and melt further into the kiss. He could feel something sticky- saliva, most likely- run down his chin as he gasped for air. Breaking the kiss, Juuzou pulled away. He looked like a hot mess, halfway undressed, face flushed and swollen lips framing a deliciously pink tongue.

“Something like that isn’t going to change the way I feel about you!” Seidou proclaimed earnestly. His face was redder than ever but he stood his ground, abandoning whatever pride that insisted he refuse to admit his true feelings “I… I love you!”

Juuzou started at him with eyes wider than ever before. Then a teasing smile crept its way back onto his lips and he leaned in-

“Are you sure this is where you heard something?” A voice interrupted. Without thinking Seidou grabbed Juuzou’s wrist and pulled him under the table they had been standing next to. In the next moment two investigators entered the room seemingly immersed in their own conversation “because this seems pretty empty to me.”

“I swear I heard someone shouting before.” The second investigator countered. It was at this moment that the brunette came to realize the compromising position him and his white haired companion had ended up in. In their rush to hide, Juuzou had ended up under Seidou with one leg on each side of the older’s knee and one wrist pinned above his head. The two stared at each other, eyes widening and breaths growing ragged.

“...Hmph, guess I was wrong” The investigator frowned annoyed “let’s go back to the office.” Juuzou squirmed in discomfort at their position and gasped quietly when Seidou’s leg brushed against his dick.

“Huh? I could've sworn I heard something again.”

“Man, how desperate can you be to avoid paperwork. Come on.” With a sigh the two faceless investigators left the room again, the door slamming shut behind them.

Seidou let out heavy breaths he hadn’t realized he kept in and looked down at Juuzou again. The sight of the younger investigator in such a suggestive pose was more than enough to turn him on.

“Suzuya…” He breathed shakily. Juuzou smirked flushed and used their position to grind up against Seidou. The two of them were now hard, panting and wanting more. Juuzou used the hand that wasn’t pinned to the floor to tug at the older’s blue suit jacket. Understanding what the white haired investigator wanted, Seidou shrugged the jacket off with the other’s assistance and then let go of Juuzou’s pinned wrist.

Juuzou used his now free hands to unbutton his own shirt, ending up looking very indecent. Seidou liked it. When Juuzou want to completely remove his shirt the older grabbed his wrist again to stop him. Moving it out of the way to give him room to attach his lips to Juuzou’s collarbone he mumbled “don’t take it off. You’re   
incredibly sexy like that.”

White hair fell softly over Juuzou’s shoulders as he leaned his head back to give Seidou more space. The touch that had started as a soft kiss soon escalated to sucking and when the brunette experimentally graced his teeth against Juuzou’s collarbone the response from the white haired boy way a high pitched moan begging for more. Obliging, Seidou bit down softly and continued to suck. When he pulled away a bright bruise bloomed over Juuzou’s skin, giving the older of the two a satisfied thrill.

Juuzou grabbed Seidou’s hand and put his middle and index finger into his mouth.

“What are you-?” Not even letting Seidou finish the question Juuzou mumbled “I want you inside me, now.” His blunt expression of his desire caused the heat pooling in Seidou’s lower stomach to grow stronger and further blood to rush downward.

The younger let go of the brunettes hand to turn around and put his hands of the table, looking over his shoulder at Seidou with heavy lidded eyes. The view sent a jolt like electricity through him he could feel himself shudder even without a single touch. Juuzou’s eyes were glazed over with lust and inviting the older to do more to him.

Juuzou jerked his hips when he felt one of Seidou’s fingers enter him. His fingers dug into the surface of the table as it provided him with friction on his dick. Being stimulated from both the front and back was too much and Juuzou arched his back, gasping desperately for air. Trying to breath became a next to futile practice as the older investigator added another finger and Juuzou threw his head back.

“Oh god, fuck, yes!” He shouted breathlessly with tears pricking at the edges of his vision. Juuzou was so close to comin all over the piece of furniture that currently supported him and all that occupied his mind was that sweet release.

So when Seidou’s presence disappeared from behind him he sent an annoyed glance over at him only to realise why the other had pulled away when he saw the unbuttoned pants and his hard cock. Nervously licking his lips Juuzou breathed out a plea to hurry up and fuck him.

Seidou grabbed Juuzou’s hips and entered him slowly. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but when he could feel the older having stopped to let Juuzou get accustomed to his size the pleasure began to return tenfold.

“Ah… Move.” Juuzou grunted in between his small, cute gasps. When Seidou slowly pulled out to slam back into him Juuzou’s arm shuddered and he could feel himself almost falling face first into the table from sheer mind blowing pleasure. Seidou’s grasp on the younger’s hips tightened and his nails dug into the soft flesh. The hold was harsh enough to leave bruises the next day and the thought excited Seidou to no end. The mental image of the white haired boy with marks- his marks- littering his body was about the sexiest thing he could imagine.

The two of them settle into a steadier rhythm, Seidou thrusting his hips and Juuzou eagerly working to meet him with his own. The longer they continued to drown in pleasure the more erratic their pace turned. The pitch of Juuzou’s voice continued to rise as he continued to use the lord’s name in vain to praise their actions to high heaven.

“Fuck, Jesus, Oh yes… Seidou, fuck please, god!” He rasped out in a haze of blizz. WIth them both nearing the edge, Seidou let go of Juuzou’s hips with one hand to stroke him. With this final action Juuzou could feel the world momentarily stop spinning as he came into Seidou’s hand with a desperate cry. The older continued to pound into Juuzou until a few thrusts later.

Slumping down tiredly beside the brunette Juuzou leaned his head on Seidou’s shoulder and let his breaths calm.

“I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut since middle school. I'm not 100% comfortable with writing it (though I read it v frequently) but I haven't seen anyone else do it for this couple and they deserve some love. Dedicated o juulookzousketchy and fortunatelyshamelessflower-blog over at tumblr for their wondrous contributions to the ship.


End file.
